


The Ring

by TheRavenistheWritingDesk



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenistheWritingDesk/pseuds/TheRavenistheWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short little fic I wrote for my friend, based on a fantasy AU where Tim is an Aasimar Ranger and Jay is a Half-Elf Bard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

Jay wasn't sure what he could do, sure they had been running for a long time together, but he didn't know much about Tim beyond what he learned from his experience with him. The half-elf sighed, and combed his fingers through his short hair trying to decide on the items that sat before him.

He had already asked about each item as in depth as he possibly could with the merchant, and he could see that the merchant was steadily growing irritated the longer he stood there.

His gaze kept shifting over each one, a masterwork bow that could give Tim an edge from a distance, an elegant masterwork blade that could give Tim an edge from a distance, or the outer plane carved pipe, each item was also expensive so he couldn't afford all of them.

The merchant slammed his hand down on the counter likely fed up and that caused Jay to jump rather high from his surprise. "Are you actually going to buy these or are you wasting my time?!" He shouted at Jay, he did his best not to squirm as he stared back at the taller figure.

"Well, I'm trying to decide, I can't buy all of these things after all. They're a gift for my companion." The merchant narrowed his eyes and he picked up the bow and the sword putting them away.

"Tell you what, this is obviously your first time buying something for them. Start with something small. Buy the pipe and I'll throw in this ring." He set a small carved box, elven by appearance which caught Jay's attention.

"Elven carvings." He hesitated before he nodded, "Alright you have a deal." He agreed paying for the pipe and the merchant wrapped both items up and handed them to Jay.

Jay carried them in his pack, stopping by a bakery and paying for a small cake as well. Tim had told him it was his birthday, he wanted to celebrate and show his thanks to him properly. They had been running for so long, their lives were constantly threatened, he wanted to do something special for him.

He stepped into the Inn, going up to their shared room, a temporary living space just like all the others. He lifted his hand taking in a deep breath to ease his tension and he stepped into the room, balancing the cake carefully.

Tim looked up from the journal he had been pouring over, ever since they found it, it revealed a lot about Tim's missing past, but so much had been covered up and so many pages were still missing from it. He wondered if he should have gotten Tim a journal he could write in, instead of the ring and pipe. He mentally kicked himself for his hindsight.

"Hey Tim." Jay said, giving the ranger a smile. Tim was staring at him, looking between him and the cake he had in his hands.

"I thought I said I didn't want a party."

Jay bit his bottom lip nervously, "I know, but I wanted to at least do this much for you. Birthdays are special after all." He quickly recovered his smile, his blue eyes practically sparkling.

He set the cake down, and made his way over to Tim, sitting at the foot of his bed. "Have you made any progress with the journal?" He asked curiously, Tim shook his head.

"It's still written in the strange code, and I've only been able to decipher bits and pieces of it." He closed the journal and rubbed his temples. "Not to mention all of the missing pages, it's not enough."

Jay nodded gently and he opened his pack tugging out the wrapped gifts, holding them out to him. "These are for you."

Tim stared down at the gifts, a light blush coating his cheeks. He was quiet for a long time, before he reached over and took the gifts with a shaky hand. "Uh." He cleared his throat, "Thanks, Jay..."

Jay smiled warmly, "You're welcome Tim."

He watched Tim unwrap them carefully, revealing the carved pipe and the carved box. He picked the pipe up, looking it over.

"I was told it was a traditional Aasimar pipe, I thought it would be nice for you to have something from your kind." He admitted before he picked up the box opening it and tugging out the elven ring.

Jay held his hand out for Tim's, holding the ring carefully. "Here, give me your left hand."

Tim hesitated, staring at Jay again for a moment before he slowly lowered his hand in his. Jay slipped the ring slowly onto his ring finger. "This is an elven ring, I'm not sure what the carvings mean but I thought you would like it. I believe they wear it like this."

Tim's brow quirked, and then Jay saw something he never thought he'd see on Tim's face. A smile, he was actually smiling and chuckling as he stared down at their hands.

Tim's hand adjusted and his fingers tangled with Jays, the calloused thumb rubbing against the back of Jays hand. Jays heart skipped several beats, his hand was so warm. He could feel his cheeks becoming redder as he looked from Tim's smile to their joined hands.

"Are you proposing to me Jay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's a human custom, when someone wears a ring on their left hand ring finger it symbolizes marriage." He explained and Jays heart raced in his chest as Tim's eyes met his.

"I-I-I" Jay stuttered unsure what to say, he hadn't realized that and the words were stuck in his throat as Tim leaned closer to him.

"Do you like me Jay?" He was so close now.

"Y-Yes." Jay admitted, he was almost certain Tim could hear his heart racing.

Tim smiled and pressed his lips against Jays. Jay could have sworn his heart had stopped. The kiss was held for so long, and Jay lifted his hand bringing it up to rest on Tim's chest, he could feel his heart racing. So Tim felt the same then? Jay felt so happy to know this and he returned the kiss.

When Tim finally pulled away, Jay could have sworn he was seeing stars and he slumped against Tim breathless, his head resting on the taller mans shoulder.

"I guess, a small party wouldn't be so bad." Tim murmured breathlessly in Jay's ear causing him to shiver.


End file.
